


Night Time Practice

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Make Me Whole Again [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fighting leading to smut, M/M, Play Fighting, Rude and Tseng like to practice together, Shower Sex, Training, Which leads, hand holding, how lewd, in the showers, to practicing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Tseng and Rude like to train together. The problem is they rarely have time to do that. But when they find it, they don't hesitate to use it to their full advantage
Relationships: Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Make Me Whole Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156967
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Night Time Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarnishedsliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarnishedsliver/gifts).



> I'm still not any better with writing fight scenes.

There were few times that Tseng was fully able to get out of the office and have time to himself for something like this. The Director of the Turks wasn’t just the man who did the paperwork, he was also the one best on hand he made sure to keep himself well trained. Thanks to all the work he did around the office however, he was mostly stuck working with the virtual system. While that was nice, he could only fight so many programs before they started to repeat.

Which was not what would help him when it came to an actual fight and he knew it. Tseng huffed as yet another punch was blocked, taking a step back. No longer in his usual suit, the lead Turk had tied his hair up into a high ponytail to keep it out of his way. He had a tight-fitting tank top and equally form fitting tights that showed off the muscles in his legs as he kicked out, aiming as high as he could reach. He’d asked his partner to train with him- no better person to practice with than the person you trusted with your heart, he thought.

Rude’s hand came up faster than he had thought the man could move though, grabbing his ankle before he could stop the kick and Tseng cursed softly, shifting his footing a bit. Rude didn’t move at all, staring at Tseng and slowly raising an eyebrow. Both of them had been training for the entire afternoon, and while they were both sweating, Rude had mostly stayed on the defensive so he had panting a little bit less than Tseng was right now.

“You are far more flexible than I heard, sir.” Rude commented, and Tseng yanked his leg free, taking a step back as a flush rose in his cheeks that had nothing to do with exertion. Rude didn’t miss it either, a small chuckle escaping him as he tried to use the chance to throw his own punch. Tseng ducked, moving back and away just in time to avoid a kick aimed at his legs.

He had been making comments like this the entire time. About how good he looked when he was thinking about his next move. How flexible he could really be. How focused his eyes got when he was moving around his target. It was enough to fluster him, but not enough to distract him like Rude seemed to hope as he dodged another swing.

“I am flexible, and I do plan on using it to my advantage to knock you down a few pegs, Rude. I’m not the one whose been in the defensive this entire time.” Tseng retorted, not missing the small grin that flicked across his boyfriends face. He had the brief thought that Rude was planning something by staying so defensive- perhaps he was trying to tire him out; or find a good opening somewhere- but he forced himself to push the thoughts bubbling up away in favor of focusing. That would lead to over thinking his attacks, and he couldn’t risk doing that.

Especially when Rude was starting to move again. Tseng ducked and twisted around him as Rude tried to grab for him again. They continued like this for a while before Tseng realized exactly what Rude had been trying to do. And by the way he was forced to suddenly twist out of the way of the man’s grip when he managed to get an arm around him or duck out of the way he had succeeded.

They had been going at this for a while now after all and he was getting tired. He knew Rude was probably waiting for him to make a mistake now, since his body was starting to protest the fight but he wasn’t letting it happen. Taking the chance when he managed to roll out of the way of another swing, Tseng kicked his leg out once again. Not to knock his opponent down, just off balance as he stood with the kick. He swung as soon as he was on his feet, aiming to knock Rude down finally and perhaps end this now that he was wobbling-

His eyes widened as Rude suddenly grabbed his arm and he felt himself being pulled forward. Rude hadn’t lost his balance at all. In fact, Tseng was losing his balance as Rude hooked a leg under him and they both went tumbling to the carpet. He tried to roll, or push Rude off, but his wrists were pinned on either side of his head on the mats and he stared up at the man holding him down.

Rude had a large grin on his face as he shifted a bit. He was sitting on Tseng’ chest, one knee pressed against the side of Tseng’ hip and the other across his legs to keep him from kicking. Brown eyes met hazel, and he could feel the flush returning as he realized just how close Rude was leaning over him.

“You really don’t need to keep me pinned here. You’ve one this.” He said after a moment, and Rude chuckled softly, that grin not fading for even a second. From the way he was leaning over Tseng, a small glance down gave him a good view of the way Rude’s chest was heaving almost as much as his own and the way he was sweating just as badly as he was. Tseng swallowed as he noticed the way Rude’s shirt seemed to cling to him, and how loose his shorts suddenly looked.

“Are you done staring at me then?” Rude teased, and the blush only darkened as Tseng tried to stammer out a protest. Rude laughed softly, unable to help it as he got up and held out a hand to the raven-haired man laying on the floor. “Come on, laying on the floor won’t help you catch your breath. And we both need some water and a shower.” He offered and Tseng smiled back before nodding and accepting the hand to his feet.

He followed Rude off the mats and over to the bench on the side, drinking his water and watching as Rude did the same. Taking the chance to admire the muscles he had and somewhat wishing his were more prominent. Tseng had no problems with how slim he looked- in all honesty it was better that he didn’t have the muscles it made him a less likely target and he could stand in the back with his gun.

But Rude was built with an impressive amount of muscle to him, and Tseng looked away before Rude could catch him staring once again and make another comment. The entire fight he had been throwing flirty remarks at him, and while they had been dating for a while now, hearing them still caught him totally off guard.

“… You know if you want to, we could go one more round.” Rude offered as they made their way to the showers, and Tseng shook his head. “Afraid you’ll lose again? We’re tied for matches now.” He teasingly pointed out. Tseng scoffed a little, gently elbowing him as he stepped in ahead of Rude. He tossed his clothes to the side, not at all shy as he made his way to the showers and turned the water on as hot as he could. 

Tseng sighed softly as the heat hit his muscles, closing his eyes and leaning into it. He could feel himself relaxing into the warm spray, and jumped a little as hand touched his shoulders, turning a bit before Rude stopped him. “Stand still… You’re still too tense.” He murmured, thumbs digging into his shoulders a little. Tseng groaned softly, closing his eyes again as Rude massaged his neck and shoulders. When he started to move down his back, Tseng felt lips press against his neck.

Finally turning around, he smiled softly as he grabbed Rude’s chin and pulled him into a kiss. He wasn’t aiming for anything, just showing his thanks for the small massage before Rude was pushing him back into the wall and Tseng shivered against the cold tiles, moaning when Rude’s tongue licked at his lips. Tseng met him halfway, both fighting for dominance before one of Rude’s hand was in his hair, tugging his head back even more.

Tseng whined softly as Rude pulled back, trying to lean in for another kiss but Rude tightened his grip on his ponytail, holding him effectively in place and Tseng slumped back against the wall, watching him. “You know when I kissed you I didn’t exactly mean to do that.” He said softly, barely hearing his own voice over the drum of the water.

“I didn’t expect you to whine like that when I pulled away. Don’t think you want to fuck right here in the showers.” Rude pointed out, even as he pulled Tseng fully against him. “Unless you think you can be quiet enough for that.” He added in a soft murmured.

_Shit. _Tseng swallowed again, nodding a little. That wasn’t enough for Rude though, and he stayed perfectly still as Tseng tried to wrap his arms around Rude’s neck and pull him in for another kiss. Tseng growled softly in frustration. “Yes I want you right here in the damn shower. Because I’m not walking out of the Turk’s training room with a hard on knowing I’m probably going to have paperwork to do and I won’t be able to go home until it’s done-”__

__His hiss was cut off by another kiss and Rude let go of his hair to fumble for something on the wall. Tseng heard the pop of the lube and shivered in anticipation, a small noise in the back of his throat as Rude moved to spread it on his fingers. He pulled back from the kiss, lips and tongue teasingly making their way along Tseng’s jaw and neck as he slowly pushed in a finger._ _

__Tseng’s moan was barely contained as he tilted his head back and rocked back against Rude’s finger. The Turk didn’t waste any time, pushing in a second and then a third once Tseng could handle it. He didn’t stop pushing back into every thrust of Rude’s fingers, fucking himself on them as Rude left dark marks along his shoulders and collarbone. He made sure to leave them well below the collar, so Tseng didn’t have to worry about them showing while on duty._ _

__Rude hummed softly as Tseng dug his fingers into his shoulders, clinging as Rude stretched him even further. “You’re really that desperate for me already? Did me pinning you to those mats so many times have your mind wander that much, Director?” He murmured softly in Tseng’s ear, listening to the low pants and gasps that Tseng couldn’t hold back. There wasn’t many times where they could get alone, with Tseng constantly at Rufus’ side and Rude out in the field with Reno. So to be this close, and hear Tseng’s soft pleas in his ear as he pulled his fingers out was better than the sweetest music to him. He gently kissed Tseng again, smiling against his lips as he lifted the raven haired Director and pressed him against the wall._ _

__“Rude…” He rarely made noises- the low sounds he did make were all Rude could hear. But holding him against the wall, Rude had the urge to make Tseng scream for him, over the sound of the water. So that if there was anyone in the building or nearby they would know that Tseng was his. That the Director and he were together, and nothing would change that. He felt Tseng’s arm wrap around his neck as he was lowered down, unable to wrap his legs around Rude’s waist with how his arms were hooked under his legs. Rude felt Tseng’s breath against his shoulder, a low pant as he bottomed out._ _

__“Fuck… You feel good. I missed this.” He whispered, not moving for a moment and simply holding him there. Tseng nodded softly, tilting his head a bit to press a kiss to Rude’s ear. “Are you ready?” He rumbled softly._ _

__“Move.” Tseng murmured the demand softly. Rude nodded slightly, lifting him again and starting a slow pace. He didn’t rush, but he kept his movements hard, hearing the loud huff from Tseng every time he pushed back in. Feeling the way he tightened his grip every time Rude thrust in again and filled him completely._ _

__Rude pressed his lips against Tseng’s skin, tasting sweat and water as he does. Tseng titled his head back at the first gentle brush of lips to allow Rude better access to his neck. As much as he tried to roll his hips or move, with Rude pinning him back against the shower wall he couldn’t move too much._ _

__It didn’t take long for either of them. Tseng wrapped his arms around Rude, kissing him as he felt the man’s hips start to stutter and he tightened his grip as Rude moved one hand between their legs. Their sounds are muffled by each others lips and the running water and Tseng lets out a shaky breath as Rude slowly sets him back on his feet after pulling out._ _

__“We should hurry and shower.” Rude murmurs, although he doesn’t let go of the other, hugging Tseng against his chest as he tries to steady his breathing. Tseng just hums a soft agreement against him, arms still wrapped around his neck and he gently moves them, idly making small circles across Rude’s neck and shoulders. “… Tseng.”_ _

__“Just… One more moment.” He said softly, and Rude smiles a little, pressing a kiss against his temple with a nod. “We rarely get moments like this. I want to enjoy it.”_ _

__“We could enjoy it more if we finish here and head back to my apartment. There is warm water there too, you know.” Rude comments lightly. He knows he’ll probably need to text Reno a warning they’ll be coming- Tseng is probably the only thing that Reno hates about living with him- but he knows it’s better than taking the time to travel all the way to Tseng’s house._ _

__“It would be better at my place. No offense to Reno, I just feel bad.” Tseng’s cheeks starting turning pink as he talks, and Rude can’t help but kiss him again, one hand under Tseng’s chin to keep him there for a moment as he enjoys the soft feeling of Tseng’s lips against his._ _

__“I would agree, but I won our last match. So we’re going where I want to this time.” Rude teases as he pulls back, and Tseng huffs a little in amusement, but there’s a small smile on his lips as he reaches for the soap._ _

__“Fine. But next time, I won’t be going easy on you.” Tseng replies, finally pulling back to stand fully under the water and Rude cant help a chuckle, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired Director, who looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Can I help you, Rude? Weren’t you the one who said we need to hurry?”_ _

__“I did. But didn’t you say we rarely get time like this?” Rude murmured. “… We need to train together again, soon.” He added, and Tseng simply nodded agreement, turning in Rude’s arms to place a brief kiss on his lips before they both hurried to clean off._ _

__When the duo left and headed across the parking lot, Tseng was walking right beside Rude, fingers linked with his and swinging slightly between them._ _


End file.
